camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Labors of Love
Dream= |-| Overview= When November Stark goes missing, the cocky son of Nike, Jacob Evans, is chosen by Eros to rescue him. Bringing along a son of Iris and son of Eros, the three of them wind up traveling between minor gods of love and gender to gain information and clues towards the son of Apollo's location. |-| Questers= *Jacob Evans: Son of Nike, Alex and Affleck *Jake Robson: Son of Eros, Xax *Tyler Young: Son of Iris, Affleck |-| Locations and Monsters= # Camp Half-Blood # Times Square # Coastal Delaware Town (x2 Sirens) # Virginia (x1 Lamia) # South Carolina (Flesh-eating Sheep) # Georgia |-| End Game= It turns out Nove was kidnapped by Eros, who wanted to test to see if Jacob was strong enough to find Nove. The quest was essentially made to encourage him to be honest with his new-found friends, Jake and Tyler. They all receive enchanted clothing from Eros, suited to their personal tastes: *Tyler- A tie-dye shirt which can shift colors, acting like camoflage *Jacob- A pair of leather riding chaps which increases his running speed *Jake- A pair of sunglasses which grant him vision in the dark and through fog & mist |-| Prophecy= Light and song’s child has been caught, Victory will seek and must fear not. With help of colleagues he shall find, The cupbearer with twisted mind. Each one will learn a thing or two, Trust and poise in different hues, '' ''Find the father of the Love heir, '' ''His goal is to prove, so don’t despair. |-| God WBs= |-| Quest Camp Half-Blood Times Square, New York The sun had already risen by the time the demigods had managed to reach New York. Tyler: Rubbing his legs he looked at Jake, "Do you think Ganymede expected us to walk when he told us '3 hours'?" He didn't want to sound whiny, but he had spent a lot of time on his feet. He was really wishing he had a pair of roller blades now. Jake: "Probably. It's just been 2:07. I think we can make it" he nodded. Jacob: He looked around the town, whistling at the town, "Impressive. Never seen a city this big before." Tyler: "It's different from Jacksonville, that's for sure." Tyler said, "It's colder, that's for sure." Jacob: '''"So Jake," The son of Nike asked, "How exactly will we find this 'Ganymede Secret'? Pretty sure a store like that would get some kind of attention." '''Tyler: "Maybe the Mist hides it?" The son of Iris suggested, "Maybe it looks like an empty building." Jacob: '''He tilted his head, "You know...I've never understood that name. Why would my mom want to run an underwear store?" '''Tyler: "What do you mean? Your mom is Nike..." Tyler: He snickered, "Well, it'd make sense Jake...our son of Nike does like to hang out in nothing but his underwear." Jacob: '"Hey! Sometimes I don't wear the underwear" Jacob interrupts. He looks back to the note. "We should be pretty close." ''The three teens emerged from an alley into the bustling Times Square '''Tyler: The son of Iris stared at the amount of life that was going on in the area. He'd never seen anything like this before. How are we supposed to find a god in all this confusion? Jacob: Tyler looked comfortable in comparison to Jacob's open jaw. The son of Nike had never seen so many people together in the same place at the same time, not even at camp. Any memory of finding Nove was put on the back burner. Tyler: Breaking his attention from the crowd, he followed Jake's finger. The Mist must have been rather powerful as it flickered between a rent-able store front and a blue-and-indigo pastel store front with male mannequins wearing various underwear. "Erm...you think I'm old enough to actually go in?" Tyler: He remembered the last time Jake gave of pheromones, "Just...not too strong. I don't want to go overboard on either you or Jacob." Turning to gesture at the son of Nike, Tyler found him still staring at Times Square, "Maybe you should spritz a few pheromones under Jacob's nose?" Tyler: Walking around in front of Jacob, Tyler waved his arms to get his attention, "Earth to Jacob? You in there?" Jacob: As the pheromones hit Jacob's nose, he smells warm leather and straw, snapping him back to reality. "Huh...what?" Tyle: He didn't think that Jake would actually use a bit of pheromones, but luckily Tyler had braced himself a bit, but he still wondered what Jake would look like in the briefs he saw in the storefront, "We found Ganymede's Secret. You're the quest leader, lead the way." Jacob: '''His mind slowly defogged. Looking into the distance, he saw the 'Ganymede's Secret' store and took a deep breathe, "Here goes nothing..." He forges ahead towards the store. Once at the door, he pulls them open and walks in. '''Tyler: He starts to regret Jake's plan as his nose is filled with the smell of white chocolate. As he enters, Tyler spies a pink pair of boxer briefs that he wanted to see Jake in. Focus Tyler...Nove is missing. You can imagine Jake in different underwear later. Jacob: The smell of leather fills his nose again, but now it's coming from behind him. He glances over his shoulder and only finds Jake's chiseled body and Tyler. This can't be right. Tyler: The son of Iris wasn't paying attention, he had come across an unusual thing it was shaped in a c-shape but the front had a large pouch while the back was just a piece of leopard print cloth covered plastic, "Jake...what's this? I don't understand how you wear this..." Jacob: As his friends wandered the store, Jacob called out, "Ganymede, we're here!" His eyes did wander between several fashion jocks. Tyler: He dropped the item like it was about to bite him, "What? Why?" He didn't understand what could be so dangerous about it. Tyler: "Okay..." He didn't question Jake as he wandered over to a rack of vibrantly colored briefs. "For a business owner...you think Ganymede would be in by now..." Ganymede: He walks around the corner, out of an office door to be exact, "You don't have to shout," He smiles, come in here and we'll talk, deals, business and then what you want," Ganymede grins, his blue eyes well set with his now wavy, long brown locks of hair falling to his shoulders, a slight, sharp trimmed brown beard, the rest of him clothed in a bright blue suit, a white button down shirt and a royal blue tie tucked into a vest. He then turns and walks back towards the corner, from which he turns down and walks down the short hallway, expecting the boys to follow. Jacob: He pulled himself to reality and gestured for Jake and Tyler to follow him, "So...what causes a god to go into the...underwear business?" Tyler: Seeing his friends following the god, Tyler followed after them, still holding onto a pair of red briefs, not wanting to get lost in a place where Jake clearly had put no-touch limit on certain items. Ganymede: '''"There's a beautiful vulnerability in underwear. I find getting to deal in it very aesthetically pleasing." '''Jacob: He nodded, "That...interesting, but like we said over Iris-message, we were hoping you could help us find our friend Nove. He's about six feet, brown hair, muscular body. He just up and vanished during the night and Eros chose me to find him." Tyler: He stayed behind the older campers, secretly hoping that Ganymede didn't see him. He didn't want to make a god mad just for being too young to be in his store. Ganymede: "Oh small child, whither for art thou hiding, come forth and eschew thineself with the colours of the holy crescent rain lights, and at that sun breezing shall I tarry forth with some semblance of information about the explosion in the skies," Ganymede says. Jacob: He stared blankly at the god, "Now...without the Shakesperean flair." Ganymede: "Shakespere is a faker, and that one," Ganymede points at Tyler, "Is putting on 6-7 pairs of underwear, each getting more and more revealing as the trying goes on, and then I might think about giving you information if we can do a photo shoot with the last one," Ganymede smirks and then laughs slightly. Tyler: He stepped out from behind Jake and gulped, "Why me? Wouldn't Jake be better suited?" Ganymede: "I'm a God, and if you want anything from me, you WILL do as I ask," Ganymede says, pointing to 7 pairs of underwear laying on his desk. Tyler: Trembling a bit he walked up and saw that each pair was a different color of the rainbow: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet; each one with less material than the last. Picking up the first pair, red briefs he looked to the god, "Is there a dressing room I could use?" It was bad enough the god was picking on him, but the least he could do was to let him have some privacy when he changed. Jacob: The son of Nike could see that Tyler was nervous, "He's just a kid Ganymede, he's scared." Tyler: '''Hearing that from Jacob, Tyler looked at him, "I'm not scared...I'm just...modest." '''Ganymede: ''"I don't give a flying fadoodle if he's a kid or an old wrinkly man. You all wanted information. My information comes with a price. This is the price. If you ain't willing to pay my price then you can bugger off.'' Tyler: Taking a deep breath, he turns his back to the three and peels his shirt and jeans off. Laying them, his skates, and his blades in a small pile, he glances over his shoulder at Jake as the son of Iris hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his own underwear. Jacob: 'As Tyler prepare to get changed, Jacob gives Ganymede the evil eye. "I'll pay the price on his behalf." He offered, glancing back to Ty. "Why does it have to be him? What's the point?" '''Ganymede: '"The function, pathetic mortal, is that the underwear can only be put on by he that is least willing to don it. If you try to take his place, I will take my invaluable information elsewhere." '''Tyler: He took a deep breath, "I...I don't mind if there isn't..." Tyler's face was as read of the underwear he was preparing to put on. Making sure that his back was to the others, he slips his briefs off and quickly slides on the red ones. Jake: He closed his eyes as he saw Tyler get his off. If he at least had anything to give to Tyler, it was privacy. Jacob: Giving a quick huff, he looked at Ganymede, "Is there anything I can do while we wait for your little show to be over?" Ganymede: '''Ganymede tosses Jacob a small Sudoku book then turns back to Tyler. "No no no, you cheating little wretch! You need to change in FRONT of everyone. '''Tyler: Turning, he faced Ganymede hung his head and reached for the next pair, the orange ones. Taking a deep breath, he slid down the red pair, revealing his bare front to the god before starting to slide on the next pair. Looking over to Jake he muttered, "You don't have to stay here, you can go shopping if you want..." Jacob: Deciding to not make the son of Iris feel alone, Jacob walked into the store and grabbed a few pairs of underwear before returning to Tyler and the god. Once back he peels off his shirt, "If I can't take his place, least I can do is make him feel less awkward." Jacob: '''Kicking his shorts off, he called to Jake, "Just...keep your eyes closed." '''Tyler: '''Holding the pair or orange pair he looked to Jacob, "You don't have to do this, I can handle this on my own." '''Ganymede: '''Ganymede becomes irritated and vanishes the Sudoku book. "Okay that's it, ya'll need to keep your eyes open. Just watch your friend and close your yappers. You've got five pairs to go, kid. '''Jacob: Putting his clothes back on, he looked to Jake, "I wouldn't push him any more...he may be a minor god, but he's still a god nonetheless..." The son of Nike gave Tyler a thumbs up. Tyler: '''Feeling reassured, Tyler slips on the orange briefs and shows them off to Ganymede, "You like?" '''Tyler: '''He smiled and did a small spin for Jake and Jacob, but the dread of having to switch again started to settle in again. Walking over to the desk he picked up the yellow pair of briefs. '''Tyler: Taking a deep breath, Tyler pulls down the orange briefs, pauses for second, then starts to put on the next ones. As he pulls them on, the son of Iris feels more skin exposed to the air. Ganymede wasn't kidding when he said that they'd get more revealing. Jacob: 'He looked to the minor god, "He at least gets to keep the underwear right?" '''Ganymede: '"Of course! I wouldn't have it any other way. Wear them and remember me fondly." '''Tyler: Oh, I'm going to remember this for sure...just not sure it'll be for the same reason as you will. ''He thought to himself as he did another spin before picking up the leaf-green briefs. The previous three had cloth that went around the waist while this one only had the elastic going around as the front and back covered him, leaving his thighs fully exposed. Sighing, he pulled the yellow one off and stepped into the next pair. '''Jacob: '"I wouldn't mind a pair of them for myself," Jacob mused, "How do they feel Tyler?" Tyler: '''He did a small turn, "They're a bit snug, but I guess I can't complain." He then looked at Ganymede, "It seems a bit of coincidence that you just happen to have briefs in the colors of the rainbow for the son of the rainbow goddess..." '''Ganymede: '''Ganymede winks. "Maybe I just wanted to have a lot of choices for the underwear?" '''Jacob: He doubted it, but kept his mouth shut. Tyler: Pulling the green ones off, he walked over to the cyan pair and put them on, and Tyler could tell that there were starting to near the thongs that he had seen on display when they had entered. Starting to think that Ganymede is doing this just for his own entertainment. Don't think that these can 'only be worn by the least willing', these fit way to well for that. Jacob: He whispers to Jake, "Well, Tyler has a point. It just lines up too well. Seven colors of the rainbow, seven pairs. Also, if he was planning on doing this to either one of us, we wear about the same size; Tyler though wears a smaller size than us, so it looks like he specifically picked Tyler." He looked at Tyler's face that had a bit of an frustrated look on his face, "I think Tyler can handle this on his own though." Jacob: "He's on cyan, so two more." Part of him was curious to see what the last pair would be, but at the same time, he'd rather it be him having to do this than Tyler. Tyler: He does a spin, keeping his cheeks together to keep the cloth that connected the front to the back from sliding into his crack, "One more before the photoshoot Ganymede. Your camera ready?" The son of Iris' voice was line with a bit of annoyance. Ganymede: 'Ganymede scoffs. "My camera is always ready. Is your self-esteem ready?" '''Jacob: '''He had to admit that the god did manage to get Tyler with that. '''Tyler: Hastily taking off the cyan pair and puts on the indigo ones. Eager to get this over with, the son of Iris doesn't give too much thought to the thong-like underwear as he does a spin. "It's more than ready. What do you plan to do with these pictures Ganymede? Don't think you can exactly use to sell them more underwear." He doesn't wait for answer before slipping out of the indigo pair before putting on the violet pair which can only be described as a having just strings connecting everything, save for the front panel that provides modesty. The son of Iris is tired of having Ganymede jerking him around. The sooner he can get this over, the better; this had gone from humiliating to infuriating. Jacob: "Yeah," Jacob agreed, "I mean, he is a minor after all. I doubt that you're going to trade those pictures with the other Olympians." Tyler: The son of Iris's annoyance broke momentarily for him to blush at the though of pictures of him in this underwear floating around Mt. Olympus. Great...what would mom think? Ganymede: '''"All in good time. And don't worry, I won't be showing these beauties to any of the Olympians. Although... I could probably use them to blackmail Iris into doing me some favors." '''Jacob: He held his tongue, but that was low, even for the cupbearer to the gods. Tyler: It was one thing for Ganymede to humiliate him in front of his friends, but to use him as blackmail for his mother? That was crossing the line to him. Boiling over with anger, he hitsGGa his limit. He doesn't notice it, but it looks as if he skin peels away, revealing a shimmering rainbow form in his place, staring Ganymede down. "Leave my mother OUT OF THIS!" Jacob: Surprised that this small demigod could pack such a bang, Jacob actually stumbles backwards in his chair to the floor OOC: Don't worry, I have Tyler's poweJrs unlocked from Adopt-a-Newb Tyler: He whipped his head to Jake when the scent of burnt vanilla and chocolate reach hi nose, "The test was to pry me out of my comfort zone, and I think he achieved that." His attention went back to Ganymede, "You still want your picture?" Ganymede: '''"You look good all sparkly and angry, Skittles. Nah. You've passed the test. Well done. '''Tyler: He nodded, "If so, what can you tell us about Nove's location?" He took a step, leaving a burnt footstep in his wake. Jacob: He peered up from his chair he had been using as cover to see Tyler asking for the answers. He looked to Jake, "H...has he ever done this before?" Jacob: "He will be able to turn back...right? Walking around New York with a human kaleidoscope who leaves scorched footprints will get attention..." Ganymede: '''"Well, while Skittles has his moment, Let me tell you both that you want to head for Gyan-Ville, Delaware. Ol' Himeros will meet you there. Now scat! I've got some servants coming over to help me open my store, and I won't have my grand premiere delayed. Oh and by the way, watch out for the cops." '''Jacob: "Cops?" He didn't get a chance to react as something was going on with Tyler. Tyler: After the god had given them the information they had needed, the son of Iris decided that he could calm down. As he took deep breaths the vibrant colors drained from his skin, but so did the normal color of his flesh. Feeling light-headed, he collapsed to the ground, moaning. Tyler: He held his stomach, "My stomach doesn't feel too good...and I'm sleepy..." Tyler says as he starts to nod off. Jacob: He gets up and starts to gather up the brief that Tyler had tried on, including his original pair. Snatching a 'Ganymede Secret' bag and puts the pairs into it. Going over to Jake and Tyler, "Let's get him dressed, I don't want to overstay our welcome. Also, how do we get to Delaware?" Jacob: He snatched a few fashion jocks for himself too, "Well, before we do, Tyler needs to rest up. Come on, hold him while I get his jeans back on." Jacob grabbed Tyler's jeans and held them open for Jake. Jacob: He handed Jake the shirt, "I'll take his blades, both sica and skates." He picked them up and looked to him, "Back door? I'm sure we could relieve Ganymede of a few more pairs if we leave that way." Jacob gives him a sly grin. Jacob: He grabs a few larger bags, "I'm thinking we get a few a souvenirs for Nove and Miller...let's go before Ganymede finds out we're still here." Jacob: He starts filling his bag with various kinds of underwear, briefs, jocks, thongs, and a few rather exotic kinds. As they reach the back door, Jacob gets it, "Where should we go to wait for Tyler to wake up? A passed out 12 year old will get attention, even if he isn't over the rainbow." Jacob: He nods and leads the way to a bus station bench, "You have the ambrosia?" He looked both ways to make sure no nosy mortals were listening in. Jacob: He opened Tyler's mouth for him, "Careful, don't cause him to choke." Tyler: As Tyler is fed the ambrosia, his eye flicker open. "Why does it feel like I'm looking through a kaleidoscope? So many colors..." He shifts a bit to stretch, "W...what happened?" Jacob: He breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Tyler wake up, "You turned into a living rainbow and got Ganymede to give us the info. Not too sure how much he'll appreciate you leaving burn marks in his floor though." Tyler: Tyler tilted his head, "Um...I really don't want to walk all the way to Delaware...any ideas?" Tyler: "That would be nice...but do we have the cash to do that?" Tyler asks, "I mean, isn't that why we walked to Times Square in the first place?" Jacob: The son of Nike nodded in agreement. Tyler: He breathed a sigh of relief, "So, what are we waiting for then?" He slides off Jake's lap and stretches. "What's with the bags?" Tyler noticed the filled 'Ganymede Secret' bags. Jacob: "Erm..." He moved the bag slightly out of sight, "Gifts from Ganymede...just more underwear, that's all." Tyler: He nodded and laced up his skates, "Okay. Where in Delaware are we going to be heading, and wJachere's the bus station?" Tyler: Nodding, he gingerly bladed towards the bus station ahead of the others. Jacob: "Hey, slow down Tyler!" Jacob called after him, getting of and chasing the son of Iris. Tyler: Rolling to a stop at a crosswalk, he looks to them, "Sorry, I just want to get away from Ganymede." Tyler: He closed his body language, "I...just don't want to lose it again. When I was in that form, I had just lost it...it scared me." Tyler: He gave Jake a hopeful smile and nodded. Jacob: "So, those bus tickets then?" Jacob asks before gesturing them on. Category:Affectos Category:DrXax Category:ScalesofFate